Of Swords and Wands
by Kage no Sendo
Summary: Dumbledore requests for a student from an old friend's school in Japan.When she arrives, she brings all sorts of insanity with her.


Harry slowly walked towards the train, thinking about all he had learned in the past ,wizardy and wizarding schools of magic...it all seemed just too...surreal, despite the fact he had the ticket to the school right in his hand. Harry glanced down at it to confirm it's existence when he realised what it said and a frown creased his forhead as he contemplated the number. 9 and ¾. Harry tried to figure out just _how _that could exist, but didn't stop to contemplate it, not with a deadline hanging over his head. He instead sped up, determined to find out the secret behind platform 9 and ¾.

Denmother's eyes slowly traced over the letter again with her one good eye in disbelief. 'After all he has done the old coot expects me to just comply?' Denmother shook her head, picking up a quill and pulling a fresh sheet of paper towards her to send a scathing letter back, but then paused. 'But...Lily's kid...' Denmother turned her head and studied her reflection. The red hair that Lily had once been so enraptured with was now washed out looking and streaked with grey. The scars criscrossing her face spoke of many hard battles fought 'And all for naught' She thought bitterly shaking her head but writing the desired words anyway, replying that yes, she would indeed send some of her students. After strapping the letter to a messanger hawk, she went to notify her young prodigy that she would in leaving in less than an hour.

Harry groaned as he sat down in a compartment. Everyone he had asked about Platform 9 and ¾ looked at him like he was nuts, making him a little too close to late for his liking. Even worse was how his foot ached from the girl running his foot over with her trunk. It had been extremely rude, but seeing as how it showed him how to (finally) get onto Platform 9 and ¾, he didn't really care. A second later the compartment door opened and that same exact girl walked in and sat across from him without asking if he minded.

"Hey, sorry bout earlier. Drink this, you'll feel better." The girl said off handedly, tossing him a vial which he barely managed to catch, as she rooted around in her backpack. Harry blinked. The girl looked very foreign, wearing black cargo pants and a black shirt with bandages around her stomach and a strange symbol stitched on in red.

"My names Harry Potter, what's yours?" Harry asked, in equal parts trying to be polite and stall while he investigated the strange liquid. It had a pinkish color to it and a sugary smell but he eyed it oddly none the less.

"Shisaku Mitarai. Ah screw this Accio dagger!" she pulled out an intresting wand and pointed it inside her bag, a second later pulling out a simple dagger in a equally simple sheath, and strapped it onto the bandages around her stomach, ignoring Harry's incredulous look.

"Anyway, where am I going?" Shisaku asked Harry, glancing out the twitched, incredulous. why would someone board a train without knowing where they were going?

"oh don't give me that look Harry, I know _vaugley _where I'm going." Harry regained his ability to speak "That's not much better than not knowing at it could even be worse if you're expecting one thing and see another thing and realize your in the wrong spot."

Shisaku gave him an amused glance, and he noticed just how odd her eyes were. Not a bad odd, just a unique odd. A fierce golden that seemed to mellow as she yawned and streched out a bit when the compartment door opened and a redhead and a bushy haired girl were staring at them. "Mind if we sit here?everywhere else is full." Shisaku shook her head

"Iie,Iie come on in." They gave her an odd look but came in and the girl sat next to Shisaku and the boy sat next to Harry. "sorry I guess my accent is bleedin through a bit." And indeed it was, an oriental accent lilting her words. "What country am I in?" Shisaku asked curiously digging in her backpack again, and Harry noticed for the first time how her arm seemed to be all the way in a bag that shouldn't be able to hold an arm past her elbow.

"You mean you don't know?" the girl asked, shocked. Shisaku gave her an unpeturbed look. "I'm Shisaku Mitarai, and you are...?" The girl blushed, realising how rude she must have come off as being "I'm dreadfully sorry. I am Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you." Shisaku nodded passively. "'s alright. What about you?" She aimed her next question towards Ron. "I'm Ron Weasley, nice to meet you." Shisaku nodded and closed her eyes for a minuet, before she managed to pull out a blank piece of parchment and pulled out her wand again.

"Wow, I've never seen a wand like that, what's it made of?" Hermione asked, eyeing the wand that looked like it was made out of ice. "10 inches long, of elemental crystal with a nundu fang." She said offhandedly as she pointed her wand at the parchment, and much to the suprise of those present, a map spread across it, showing the world.

"Shisaku Mitarai." Shisaku pronounced clearly and the map zoomed in on Europe and Britain began glowing softly. "Well that's just great. I suppose we are going to Hogwarts then?" Shisaku sounded irritated as she tucked her wand back into it's holster next to her dagger Harry cocked his eyebrow at her "You say that like it's a bad thing." Shisaku groaned "It is! It means for Care of Magical creatures we work with safe,boring animals and can't play Blitzball!"

Shisaku seemed to pout for a second before sniffing "I smell food." she said at the same time the Compartment door opened and the Trolley lady asked "Want anything dears?" Harry glanced at what was there and dug out a handful of coins, "We'll take the lot." Shisaku grabbed a chocolate frog and a pack of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans. Shisaku opened the Beans first and picked out a red one, looking slightly nervous as she ate it but relaxed

"Cinnamon." Shisaku said "last time I tried a red one, it was vomit." Harry, hearing that, opened a chocolate frog first, and was startled when it tried to jump out the window. I say 'tried' because it's flight was interuppted by Shisaku spelling it, so it went unanimated. "sometimes it's fun to chase them, other times it's like 'Get your ass back here so I can eat you'." Was all Shisaku said as she did the same to her frog before eating it. "Oh look, Harry's got Dumbledore." Ron said as he ate a licorice wand, his rat eating Bernie's Beans. "I have...oh it must have fallen out of my bag. Morrigan." She flipped it around to show them a picture of a teen with black wings and a scar across her cheek, wielding a nagita. "From the Death Angels."

she remarked before pulling out the actual card "Circe. I seem to be getting odd ones don't I?" she dropped it into her bag and proccedded to eat the frog. "We're getting close to Hogwarts we should probably change now" Hermione noted, and everyone agreed, even Shisaku who looked very annoyed about it. "Oh well," she muttered, and picked up her bad and slung it over her shoulder to walk towards the restrooms to change.

When they got to Hogwart's and Shisaku saw Hagrid ushering them towards the lake she was really upset, shivering and shaking and she turned to Ron

"Please tell me they don't expect us to go across the lake?" Ron felt bad for confirming her fears, but lying would be worse so he said

"We ride a boat across the lake" They were getting seriously concerned about her, as she was starting to sweat and her eyes were losing their focus the nearer they walked to the lake. And yet, even as she got more nervous, she never waivered in her path, determined to get past it. She climbed slowly into an empty boat and curled up in the center, covering her eyes.

Ron knew it was going to be bad news when he noticed some Slytherins eying her and grinning to each other. A silver-haired girl got into the boat with her, asking if she was alright, to which Shisaku said 'I'll be fine once we cross this damn lake', and a pale haired boy and a dark haired boy got into the boat.

"Draco Malfoy... This is going to be bad." Ron muttered, but there wasn't much he could do as they cast off. They got to the middle of the lake before Malfoy and Goyle made their move, which was nothing more than throwing her in.

Shisaku's muscels locked up the instant she hit the water, all the swimming classes she had taken went out the proverbial window as she tried to do anything, she found herself passing out from lack of air, sinking further and further down...Shisaku went limp, watching air bubbles going up towards the small part of her was yelling at her to swim, but what was the point? No one would miss her after all.

**'Cmon kit you can do this.' **'what is that voice?' she wondered idley, unmotivated and unable to do anything about her current predicament. **'If you give up now, you going to drown here, you really want to die in such a pathetic way?' **

Shisaku realised the voice was right and tried to start swimming, the water was pushing down on her, but whatever depressing spell that had settled over her was broken, so it was just a matter of seconds before she broke the surface.

well, it was a few seconds to her, but she was apparently under for much longer, and no one had noticed her 'fall' in. She swam towards Harry's boat, and they noticed her and helped pull her in.

As Shisaku was getting comforted by her new friends, a shadowy form watched from afar. 'Looks like that didn't work...my lord isn't going to be happy about that.' the shadowed form disappeared after thinking that, cringing slightly at the thought of the tortures that awaited.


End file.
